A Special Day Forgotton
by tsfanficsftw
Summary: With Christmas right around the corner and with the toys being a little hectic, Woody forgets another important date. One shot?


**"Huh? What? A WoodyxBo story from you"-- That's probably what you are thinking right? Yeah... I felt like tackling a WoodyxBo story. Personally I think I write better BuzzxJessie stories, but that's ok it was still a fun story to write. I just need more practice with these two. X3 I guess you can call this a one shot? You be the judge on that one.**

* * *

It was a cold December morning. Woody and Buzz had just finished a very important staff meeting with the toys about the upcoming Christmas holiday. The two friends were pleased that the meeting ended on a good note, so much in fact that they decided to get a tiny head start on planning the next staff meeting. Before either toy could brainstorm any further, a blue crook found it's way around Woody's neck while a cowgirl jumped on Buzz's back.

"Ahh! What the… Oh Bo. Hi." Woody said shyly. The shepherdess giggled softly "Aww, hey there Sheriff. You have no reason to act so shy around me."

Woody rubbed the back of his head and smiled "Well, you did kind of catch me off guard for a sec."

"For a Sheriff you get caught off guard a lot. Well, do you remember what tomorrow is?" She asked eagerly.

"What?"

Smiling, Bo dropped her crook on the floor and took off her bonnet. She then took Woody's hat and put it on. Since it was a little big on her it covered part of her face. "Uhh, Miss Peep", she put her hands behind her back and bowed her head down slightly "I just wanted to say "Welcome to Andy's Room" and umm my name is Woody."

Woody smiled at how cute Bo looked with her head bowed down. "The day we first met?"

"Uh huh, tomorrow's the day that I met you for the first time." Bo said with a sweet smile.

Woody suddenly got a worried look on his face. "Woody did you forget?" Bo said with a little hint of disappointment in her voice.

Woody gave her a small nervous smile. He didn't know which he hated more, the fact that he forgot or the sad look on her face that she was trying to hide. "Bo, it's not that I forgot it's just-"

Before Woody could finish, the toys heard footsteps coming from downstairs. All the toys ran as fast as they could to their spots. Woody didn't move at all, he just sat there and watched Bo run to Molly's room. With a sigh he looked down at the floor. "Woody! Hurry up!" Buzz called. Woody looked up and saw Buzz and Jessie on top of the bed. He ran to them as fast as he could and sat right between them.

"Everything ok?" Jessie asked. "Yeah, it's fine." Woody quickly said. The toys all went lifeless as Andy started opening the door. Dropping his book bag on the floor, he settled himself down and started to watch tv. Sometime later a romance movie started playing, but Andy didn't put any effort into changing the channel since he was too busy finishing his homework.

All the toys were still except Woody, his eyes were glued to the tv as he watched the main couple in the movie share a kiss. He let out a quiet sigh as he continued to watch.

--

Not a whole lot happened after Andy got home. For the most part after he was done with his homework, Andy stood in his room watching tv then played with his toys a bit before his mother called for him to eat dinner. Taking advantage of the little time he had, Woody decided to talk to Buzz.

--

"So, that's what happened?" Buzz asked.

Woody sighed "Yeah, I don't know what I should say later."

Buzz shrugged, "Just tell her the truth. I mean what do you expect? Christmas is only about.. What? Two weeks away? Everyone's been in a bit of an uproar. " Then he laughed, "Well, mostly Jessie and Bullseye. Anyway, I'm sure Bo will understand."

Woody started to panic, "She will understand, but I just… I don't know. What if she gets mad? What if she doesn't want to see me!? Or maybe it's just me."

Buzz smiled "It's always you."

Woody shot him a cold glare, "What do you mean it's always me?"

"Nothing. Look will you just relax and talk to her?"

Woody sighed, "I will…"

--

Later that night all was still and quiet in the house. Everyone in the house was asleep except for Woody. From his spot under Andy's arm he could see out the window. The frost was creeping up on the glass, it made him think of the first day he met Bo and he smiled.

-I wonder if she's up...- He thought.

He slowly and carefully got out of Andy's bed, he then continued to make his way to the slightly opened door. Woody walked down the hallway and carefully opened Molly's bedroom door. Peering inside he tried to see if he could spot Bo anywhere on the ground. He didn't see any sign of a pink dress or a blue crook anywhere. Feeling that his nerves were getting the better of him, he took a deep breath and walked deeper into the room. He started to make his way towards Molly's toy box when he felt a little nudge. Woody looked down and saw Bo's sheep nudging him.

"Fine, if I can't find her maybe I should let her find me, right?" he said as he scratched behind one of the sheep's ears. The sheep started to bleat, but Woody put his index finger to his lips. He ushered the sheep out of the room and down the stairs. Once at the bottom he moved the sheep by the Christmas tree in the living room.

--

Waking up from the sound of her sheep bleating, Bo looked towards the sound and saw her sheep leaving the room. "Oh no where are you going?"

Slowly, Bo got up from her spot and left the room. She looked down the dark hall to see if the sheep wandered into Andy's room, but she couldn't tell if the bedroom door was opened. She was about to make her way to the room when she heard her sheep down the stairs. "Great." she groaned, she was in no mood to go down the stairs. Bo took her time getting down to the living room once she got there she looked around, but saw no sign of life, except for Buster who was sleeping near the entrance to the kitchen.

Bo went to check in a nearby closet when she heard another noise. She turned around and saw nothing, but the Christmas tree flashing it's soft multicolored lights. "You better not be messing with the tree." she warned. Bo made her way closer to the tree and saw a present ornament dangling from one of the lower branches. Raising her eyebrows she made her way closer to it as it moved slightly.

"Ok, sheep get out of there!" She ordered.

"You know you're not suppose to be down here this late at night."

Using her crook, Bo picked up the top of the present and looked inside. There she saw her sheep who looked at her, bleating softly. She reached her hand in the box to pet her sheep when she noticed that one of the sheep had Woody's hat in it's mouth. She looked up hoping to see Woody, but she didn't see him anywhere. She looked back down at the box. All of a sudden someone covered her eyes from behind.

"Hey." said a familiar voice.

With a smirk Bo turned around and gave Woody a quick kiss on his cheek. "Woody, the sheep didn't cause any problems did they?"

"Nooooo." Woody replied playfully.

"I kind of borrowed them so I could find you."

Bo raised her eyebrows, "At this time at night? That's not like you."

"I can be a little daring sometimes. I have a reason." Woody replied.

"Why?" Bo asked

Woody looked down at the floor. "I was thinking about what happened earlier and I really wanted to see if you were ok."

"Aww, honey I'm fine. I was a little upset, but it's no big deal."

Woody's eyes widened, "Really? So you're ok?"

Bo put her crook around Woody's neck and pulled him closer, "Trust me Woody. I am just fine. I was a little disappointed only because you forgot, but I wasn't expecting anything big because of all the excitement that's been around the house the past few weeks."

Woody gave a sigh of relief as Bo embraced him. Looking down at her, Woody kissed her forehead and held her close. "I'm glad you understand, but I still want to do a little something."

--

The rest of the night went by smoothly. It was cold out, but that didn't stop Woody from taking Bo outside. They stood out on the back steps, cuddling in each others arms while they watched the light snow shower. After a few moments the cold got the better of them and they decided to go back inside to warm up. They got themselves comfortable in front of the Christmas tree and watched the lights gently flashing on and off. Their time alone was interuppted when Bo's sheep started to nip at Woody's hands. Woody didn't seem to mind it all. From her spot in Woody's arms she smiled as she watched the sheep play with Woody's hands.

As the night went on the two toys cuddled and took a nap under the tree, letting their minds wander to their dreams. Shortly after waking up, Bo smiled at the thought of their first day together and wondered if Woody was thinking the same thing. She then knew that Woody had the same thoughts running in his mind when she felt his embrace get a little tighter as he slept.


End file.
